Brave Young Heroes in Memoriam
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is deceased right after being killed off in the battle fight, and right after Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Vector bring him back to life with Blaze's magic spell book, the also mourn the tragic passing of Mario, Luigi, Link, Marth and Diddy Kong as well.


Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Vector get up from the battle fight just as they stare at Sonic's lifeless body on the ground.

Tails: [Voice Breaking] "I can't believe he actually did that."

Amy: [Voice Breaking] "He sacrificed himself so that we'll all live together as always."

Blaze: "That's extremely creepy, even for me."

Vector: [Sobbing A Bit] "I can't believe he's really gone for good."

Vector begins sobbing heavily just as Tails is sobbing heavily on Sonic's motionless body along with Amy, even Blaze has tear drops coming right down her face. The 4 Freedom Fighters snuggle tightly with 1 another and continue sobbing heavily over the loss and departure of not only Sonic but Mario, Luigi, Link, Diddy Kong and Marth over the entire evening.

Blaze: [Sniffs Depressingly] "I might know a way to bring Sonic back to life."

Tails: [Sniffs Depressingly] "How exactly are we gonna do that, Blaze?"

Blaze: "In 1 of my books, there's a powerful spell the young teenage boys used to bring back their deceased brother, it might work on Sonic, but we need to do it super-fast, right before it's way too late."

Blaze gets her magic spell book from the bookshelf just as Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Vector kneel down at Sonic's motionless body. Blaze returns with her magic spell book.

Amy: "Wait just 1 minute, if it works perfectly, maybe we can use this powerful spell on our other good friends."

Blaze: "It's way too late for them, we only got a certain amount of time to revive Sonic right before his soul spirit completely leaves his entire body."

Tails: "Well hurry up, Blaze, I don't want my best friend for life to leave us for good."

Blaze turns to the final page of her magic spell book and begins reading the powerful spell directly to Sonic's motionless body.

Blaze (looking right at Sonic's motionless body) "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear us, revive our brave young hero and keep our soul spirits."

Nothing happens with Sonic's motionless body.

Vector: "Is it working, Blaze?"

Blaze: "I simply believe we should all do this together as always."

Blaze holds hands with Tails, just as he holds hands with Amy and she holds hands with Vector just as he holds hands with Blaze and Blaze holds hands with Knuckles. The 5 Freedom Fighters kneel down and surround Sonic's motionless body in a super big circle.

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Vector (looking right at Sonic's motionless body) "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear us, revive our brave young hero and keep our soul spirits."

Sonic's motionless body begins floating right up in mid-air.

Tails: "Hey, it's finally working, let's keep going."

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Vector (looking right at Sonic's motionless body coming right back to life) "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear me, revive our brave young hero and keep our soul spirits."

Sonic's almost no longer motionless body floats right up above them just as the breeze begins picking up a bit and surrounds Sonic's almost no longer motionless body.

Blaze: "Don't stop, you guys, keep going."

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Vector (looking at Sonic's almost no longer motionless body again) "Powerful spirits, if you can hear all of us, revive our brave young hero and keep our soul spirits."

The breeze surrounds Sonic's almost no longer motionless body and right after 1 single minute, the breeze stops just as Sonic's almost no longer motionless body gently falls right on the ground with his entire body fully recovered and revived.

Vector: "Alright, it finally worked!"

Sonic gets up and is now revived.

Sonic: [Yawns A Bit] "What happened here?"

Tails: "Sonic, you're alive and kicking."

Sonic: "I know, Tails, it's good to see you guys again."

Amy (realizing Sonic had just came back to life): "Oh my dear sweet Sonic, I thought I would never see you again."

Sonic: [Teared Up] "You mean the others are deceased?"

Sonic: [Sobbing Heavily] "This is terrible and horrible, I lost half of my good friends in the battle fight."

Knuckles: "We're all depressed by this, but all we can do now is be truly grateful that we still have 1 another.

Sonic: [Sniffs A Bit] "I'm truly grateful to be alive again, and I'm truly grateful to still have my good friends with me."

Sonic continues to support Knuckles, Vector soon joins in along with Amy and Tails)

3 Days later...

(The 6 Freedom Fighters arrive at the cemetery. They approach the tombstones for Mario, Luigi, Link, Diddy Kong, and Marth all standing next to 1 another. Tails begins sobbing heavily just as Sonic and Knuckles support him while Amy drops some tulips and daisies on every single tombstone and Zelda snuggles up with every single 1 of the tombstones and begins sobbing a bit when she gets to Link's tombstone.

Mario's tombstone reads: In Memoriam: Mario, a true brother, friend and brave young hero.

Luigi's tombstone reads: In Memoriam: Luigi, a true brother, friend and brave young hero.

Link's tombstone reads: In Memoriam: Link, the hero of Hyrule, he saved the entire universe.

Diddy Kong's tombstone reads: In Memoriam: Diddy Kong, a true good monkey friend.

Marth's tombstone reads: In Memoriam: Marth, a brave young sword fighting hero.

Sonic: "Well, Omega, here's where our good friends were finally buried, you can visit their graves every single time."

Tails: "We'll make sure nothing like this ever happens to our good friends again,"

Amy: "especially for you, Omega."

The 6 Freedom Fighters along with Zelda, Peach and Daisy snuggle up together as always while looking at the tombstones, hoping their true friendship together as always is stronger and to stick together as always through another tragic situation in their entire lives.

==Voice Cast Members Credits==

_**Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice, ever since Peter Parker/Spider-Man's voice in Spectacular Spider-Man (2015))**_

_**Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!)**_

_**Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna (voice, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise)**_

_**Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck)**_

_**John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile (voice, ever since Killer Croc's voice on Batman: The Animated Series)**_

_**Sumalee Montano as Blaze the Cat (voice, ever since Arcee's voice on Transformers: Prime)**_


End file.
